And we dance
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Quand la mémoire flanche, parfois seul le corps se souvient du passé. Alors... nous dansons.


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : And we dance

Genre : Yaoi, lemon, lime, mal de tête et trou de mémoire.

Base : Gundam Wing

Couple : 01+02, 02X02, 01+02+01, 01X02

Disclaimers : Les persos de cette fic ne sont encore et toujours pas à moi, à part Ann, mais vu que mon anniversaire approche, je ne désespère pas ;)

_**And **__**we**__** dance**_

Un jeune homme de 25 ans haletait dans la nuit. Il regardait partout autour de lui, il repéra les néons d'un night club et couru tel un papillon vers la lumière. Pas le temps de faire la queue, il passa directement au niveau des deux gorilles qui faisaient le tri à la porte d'entrée. Sa beauté naturelle aidant, il lança un regard de braise à l'un des videurs et lui glissa un gros billet à la ceinture de son pantalon. La porte lui fût ouverte en moins de deux et il pût enfin se sentir en sécurité. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et, devant la glace, se dit que sa tenue n'allait pas. Il enleva son blouson militaire, prenant soin de déchirer le blason des Preventers, déchira aussi les manches courtes de son t-shirt noir, le transformant en débardeur grunge assez moulant. Son jean noir était bien assez passe-partout. Il défit la longue tresse qui battait ses reins quelques minutes plus tôt et laissa ses cheveux châtain clairs descendre en cascade librement le long de son dos. C'était déjà plus approprié, et il passerait plus facilement inaperçu ainsi. Regagnant la piste de danse, il profita de la soirée. Dansant tour à tour avec femmes et hommes, il faisait facilement craquer tout le monde et ça l'amusait.

Au bout de quelques heures passées à danser avec d'innombrables inconnus, le jeune Américain se retrouva face à un métisse asiatique aux cheveux bruns. Il s'était placé là de lui-même et s'était invité à sa danse. Il posa les mains du soldat sur ses hanches et passa un bras derrière la nuque du châtain, emprisonnant ses longs cheveux ondulés dans le creux de son coude.

Balançant le bassin lascivement, au plus près de son corps, sans s'y coller vraiment, juste quelques frôlements platoniques… Le jeune métisse ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux, Duo cherchait son regard, mais il détournait sans cesse le visage. Il avait pourtant l'étrange impression qu'il ne dansait pas avec lui mais qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Impression d'autant plus étrange et troublante qu'il ne croisa pas une seule fois son regard, comme si l'asiatique refusait de le voir.

La danse se termina et le métisse disparu dans la foule, sans se retourner. Il laissa derrière lui un Américain troublé et surtout, curieux. Fatigué de sa journée, Duo décida de rentrer chez lui.

- - -

Duo passa la porte de son trois pièces avec lassitude. Il enleva ses chaussures, jeta ses clés sur la table et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Duo avait 14 ans, il entendait une flûte traversière répondre à un violon et il dansait. Il dansait avec un garçon mais il ne voyait pas sont visage… Il ne voyait pas non plus les musiciens d'ailleurs, la seule chose qui lui parvenait, était ce sentiment de bien être qui envahissait tout son corps. Soudain le décor changea, il y avait du sang partout, et plus aucun son ne lui parvenait à part le crépitement assourdissant des flammes. Il avait chaud, son partenaire avait disparu, les deux musiciens aussi, il sentait la chaleur lui dessécher la peau et il avait peur. Il entendit soudain une assourdissante explosion et se mit à crier.

Duo se réveilla en hurlant, essoufflé, en sueur et en pleurs. Il regarda son radio réveil : 4:02 AM. Se levant de son lit, il enleva ce qui restait de son t-shirt mutilé et le jeta parterre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avala sans les compter quelques comprimés contre le mal de crâne et fini de se déshabiller avant de prendre une douche.

- - -

Il était 9 heures précises lorsque sonna l'heure de la pause café. Duo avait commencé à 6 heures comme chaque matin. Il ne s'était pas recouché après les quelques heures de sommeil agité qu'il avait eut. C'était son quotidien depuis des années. Depuis ce jour où il s'était réveillé dans un hôpital et où il avait été incapable de donner autre chose que son nom : Duo Maxwell. Amnésie. Diagnostique sans appel.

Il s'était au fur et à mesure des jours et des semaines qui passaient, découvert de plus en plus de capacités, principalement militaires. Ils avaient donc aiguillé les recherches en ce sens, mais rien n'était ressorti des fichiers de l'armée qui aurait put l'aider à retrouver son passé.

Sans papiers, sans passé, il était sans avenir. C'est donc un peu par obligation qu'il avait passé les tests d'entrée de l'Organisation Anti-terroristes Preventers. Eux ne se basaient que sur les capacités des gens, pas sur leurs diplômes ou leur expérience passée, c'était le seul recours qu'il avait eut pour pouvoir travailler. Il avait d'ailleurs passé les tests avec brio et avait obtenu des résultats exceptionnels. Immédiatement nommé chef d'unité, il menait ses hommes comme aucun autre.

Ce matin, l'Américain avait tapé son rapport concernant la mission de la veille, exécutée seul. Ce fut une parfaite réussite de plus, si ce n'était qu'il avait été suivit en s'échappant du quartier général de ce nouveau groupe terroriste et qu'il avait dut se réfugier dans cette boîte de nuit… il repensa à cet homme, le métisse asiatique avec qui il avait dansé… pourquoi avait-il refusé de le regarder dans les yeux ? Il sembla à Duo qu'il connaissait cet homme, ses gestes lui paraissaient familiers en y repensant… un violent mal de tête assaillit l'Américain, mais il voulait absolument essayer de se souvenir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait parût si familier exactement ? Il cherchait, il luttait contre la douleur de plus en plus profonde, mais plus il creusait sa mémoire stérile et plus le mal lui emplissait la tête… et puis tout devint noir, blackout.

- - -

Duo se réveilla à l'infirmerie de la base Preventers. Son premier geste fut de presser les paumes sur ses tempes douloureuses. Le médecin lui annonça qu'il venait de le mettre en arrêt de travail pour surmenage. En temps normal, Duo se serait emporté, lui crachant au visage qu'il n'était pas malade, que ses hommes avaient besoin de lui et que c'était à lui de décider s'il se sentait capable ou pas de travailler. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne répliqua même pas. C'était la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine qu'il perdait connaissance. Il avait besoin de repos, c'était indéniable. Et il savait que dans son état, il risquait de mettre la vie de son équipe en danger s'ils partaient en mission.

- - -

Rentré chez lui, Duo passa le reste de la journée à dormir comme un bébé.

Vers 23 heures, de légers bruits de pas autour de son lit le réveillèrent. La personne se voulait silencieuse, mais il avait une très bonne ouïe. Passant lentement sa main sous son oreiller, il saisit son arme et alluma la lumière, en une fraction de seconde ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la soudaine clarté de la pièce et il avait l'intruse en ligne de mire.

« - Hey ! Tire pas playboy !

- Ann ?

- Nan, la mère Noël !

- Mais j'avais pas fermé à clé ?

- J'ai crocheté la serrure. »

Incorrigible ! Duo soupira et posa son flingue sur la table de nuit. Il se rassit sur son lit pendant que ladite 'Ann' menait une laborieuse enquête dans son placard à vêtements.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui jeta un jean clair et un marcel blanc au visage.

« - Habille-toi ! On sort !

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- En boîte.

- Pas en marcel blanc, avec les lumières noires on ne verra que moi.

- Mais c'est le but chéri ! T'as besoin de sortir et de faire la fête, tu t'es vu ?! T'es une vraie loque ces derniers jours, alors tu vas te trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit et te changer les idées. Aller bouge-toi ! »

Contraint et forcé, l'Américain alla vite fait prendre une douche avant d'enfiler les vêtements choisis par Ann. La jeune fille était un peu plus jeune que Duo. Elle avait 22 ans, petite brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus électriques avec un caractère de feu. Toujours prête à embarquer Duo dans des galères pas possibles, mais toujours là pour le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était vite devenue sa meilleure amie et connaissait toute sa vie depuis son arrivée à la tête de son unité chez Preventers, depuis qu'il était devenu son supérieur, en fait, elle en savait autant que lui sur lui-même.

Duo sortit de la salle de bain frais comme un gardon et ils partirent.

- - -

Se déchaînant tout les deux sur la piste de danse sur une musique sans mélodie, mais suffisamment rythmée pour que n'importe quel mauvais danseur puisse se déhancher correctement dessus, Ann fut bientôt séparée de Duo par un beau-gosse blond du genre 'rien-dans-la-tête-tout-dans-les-muscles'. Mais c'était après tout ce qu'elle était venue chercher, une histoire d'un soir, juste pour changer d'air.

A peine Ann se fut-elle un peu éloignée qu'un homme un peu plus petit que Duo vint danser avec lui. Un jeune homme brun avec les cheveux en bataille qui refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit les mains du natté et les posa sur ses hanches. Une violente douleur lui traversa la tête et Duo tomba à genoux. Il avait eut un flash.

Se relevant aussi vite qu'il était tombé, il saisit l'asiatique par le bras, et le traina de force jusqu'aux toilettes.

« - Ici on s'entend, on va pouvoir parler. Qui es-tu ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Je sais que je te connais, j'en suis sûr.

- Alors dis-moi qui je suis.

- Je n'en sais rien, je suis amnésique. Pourtant je suis certain de t'avoir connu avant. Je suis convaincu que tu sais qui je suis vraiment.

- Peut-être bien que nous nous sommes connus, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es aujourd'hui.

- Regarde-moi au moins !

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu refuse de croiser mon regard ? Tu reviens toujours danser avec moi mais tu es incapable de me regarder en face !

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

- Tu refuse de me dire qui je suis alors que j'ignore tout de moi-même, c'est dégueulasse ! Comment tu peux faire ça ?! Mais regarde moi bon sang ! »

Duo avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il était énervé, il le secouait si violement qu'il aurait put lui casser le bras, mais l'asiatique ne broncha pas. Il refusait de lui répondre, il ne lui dirait rien. Duo était désespéré, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans savoir. Cet homme avait des réponses sur son passé, tout ce qu'il ignorait sur lui, cet homme semblait le savoir. Il n'avait pas nié lorsque Duo lui avait dit le connaître alors tant pis…

Saisissant son arme dans son dos, il la braqua sur son vis-à-vis.

« - Je suis désolé de faire ça, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans que tu m'ais dis ce que tu sais sur moi. »

L'asiatique en deux coups et une clé de bras désarma puis étala le natté sur le carrelage, lui colla le canon de son arme sous la mâchoire, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« - Si tu me menaces encore une fois Duo, je te promets que je te tue. »

Libérant le chargeur de son flingue, il le jeta sur le torse de l'Américain avant de quitter les lieux sans se retourner.

Duo resta là, allongé sur le carrelage froid, tétanisé. Il avait surtout eut peur, mais l'asiatique avait été si rapide dans ses gestes qu'il avait aussi été surpris. Cet homme était bien au dessus du niveau des hommes de son unité et même de tous ceux qu'il connaissait chez les Preventers. Pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il aurait très facilement put se défendre. Mais ce qui lui avait glacé les sangs par-dessus tout, c'était ses yeux. Ces yeux qu'il avait tant cherché à voir, ces deux pierres bleues cobalt, froides comme un iceberg, il avait regardé droit au fond de lui, il n'avait pas menacé Duo, il avait menacé son âme.

De longues minutes plus tard, le natté sortit des toilettes et retrouva Ann, toujours accrochée comme une moule à son rocher blond.

« - Ann, passe-moi tes clés s'il te plaît.

- Tu rentres déjà ?

- Oui, je suis fatigué…

- Bah prends ma voiture, je rentrerai sans doutes pas alors, je passerai la récupérer demain.

- Merci. Bonne soirée.

- Bye ! »

Duo rentra chez lui et s'étala sur son lit. Il repensait au beau métisse… en fait, il n'avait jamais quitté ses pensés. Il revoyait parfaitement son image, détaillait dans son esprit chaque trait dessinant son corps. Il sentait peu à peu la chaleur monter en lui.

L'Américain détacha les boutons de son jean et baissa un peu son boxer. Il saisit son sexe d'une main ferme et continua de se remémorer chaque détails, chaque ligne, les mouvements de chacun de ses muscles lorsqu'il dansait avec lui, les mouvements de son bassin tout contre le sien… Duo accéléra les allers retours frénétiques de ses doigts sur son membre de plus en plus dur. Ses yeux… ses yeux bleus, si inhabituels pour un asiatique, si froids et en même temps si expressifs, ses yeux, océan stérile de tout sentiment, deux poignards d'opaline plantés droit dans son cœur… Duo se libéra enfin, haletant.

Une fois qu'il fut revenu à lui, il se remit à réfléchir. Cet homme savait qui il était, il l'avait appelé par son prénom sans que Duo ne le lui ait jamais dit. Il avait le profond sentiment d'être lié à lui sans savoir pourquoi et sans savoir comment. Etait-ce un ami, un collègue ou juste une connaissance ? Duo se rappelait ses yeux transperçant les siens, derrière la menace, il lui semblait que l'asiatique avait aussi laissé s'échapper comme une lueur étrange. Il lui avait parut blessé. Peut-être par le fait que Duo ait pointé une arme sur lui, peut-être par le fait d'avoir dut pointer une arme sur Duo… tout ça lui semblait ridicule.

« - Mais arrête mon pauvre, t'es débile ou quoi ?! T'es en train de te monter la tête à fantasmer sur un mec juste parce qu'il a prononcé ton nom. C'est n'importe quoi ! »

L'Américain décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il était déjà quasiment cinq heures et demie du matin et il se prépara pour un petit footing matinal après une nuit blanche, rien de tel.

- - -

Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure que Duo courrait sans destination, suivant juste ses pieds. Pieds traitres qui l'avaient mené précisément dans le quartier mal famé qu'il avait fuit quelques jours plus tôt. Ce soir de mission qui était parti en vrille, ce soir où ces hommes l'avaient surpris et où il avait dut aller se fondre dans la foule de cette boîte de nuit où il avait dansé avec le beau métisse pour la première fois.

D'ailleurs, pour terminer le tableau de ce début de journée catastrophique, les hommes en question passèrent par là. Ils ne manquèrent pas de reconnaître l'intrus de l'avant-veille. Un homme arborant une tresse longue jusqu'à ses reins, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Mine de rien, Duo fit demi-tour, rebroussant chemin sur le même rythme que précédemment. Il ne fallait pas rêver, ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils le prirent en chasse. Accélérant sa course, le natté parti dans un sprint mémorable. Il courrait pour sa vie, il n'avait pas pris son arme et il savait pertinemment que ses poursuivants, eux, étaient armés. S'ils lui tiraient dessus, cela n'attirerait l'attention de personne, ils étaient dans un quartier où les coups de feu résonnaient toutes les dix minutes sans que personne s'en soucie.

Duo était épuisé, le jour commençait à peine à se lever et il profita du reste de pénombre pour se dissimuler au détour d'une ruelle sombre, priant pour que ses chasseurs passent sans l'apercevoir. Il n'aurait pas tenu la cadence après son heure de footing, alors tant pis, mais s'ils le dénichaient, il était mort.

Le natté attendait, essayant de dissimuler au mieux sa respiration affolée. Mais ils arrivèrent au bout de la ruelle, à cinq ou six mètre à peine de lui. Cette fois-ci il était fichu.

Sans qu'il l'ai entendu arriver, un homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la main posée sur sa poitrine, en un tour de bras il se retrouva derrière la personne qui vidait déjà son chargeur sur ses assaillants. Les premiers tombèrent et les suivants prirent la fuite. Son sauveur se retourna enfin, mais baissa la tête. Le métisse asiatique !

« - Tu n'as rien ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux. »

Il commença à rebrousser chemin et à se fondre à nouveau dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Disparaissant comme il était apparu, comme un fantôme. Un fantôme de son passé. Duo ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi.

« - Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Comment as-tu sut où j'étais ?

- Je sais toujours où tu es Duo.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ca c'est à toi de me le dire. Qui suis-je d'après toi ?

- J'en sais rien, dis moi au moins ton nom…

- Pourquoi je te le donnerai ?

- Parce que ça me tue de ne pas savoir qui tu es alors que je suis persuadé de te connaître. Juste ton nom, tu pourrais au moins faire ça non ? »

L'asiatique revient sur ses pas, s'approcha de lui, et lui fit face. Il était légèrement plus petit et s'en servait pour éviter encore de le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? De quoi te rappelle-tu ?

- Rien du tout. J'ai juste des impressions.

- Alors c'est qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que tu saches. »

Refaisant demi-tour, le métisse allait partir, mais Duo le rattrapa par le bras.

« - Hee-chan attends ! »

Le contact de cette peau si fine sous ses doigts, la résistance de ses muscles dans sa main, dualité si familière et si complice et surtout… ce mal de crâne. Blackout.

- - -

Duo se réveilla chez lui, dans son lit. S'il n'avait pas encore porté son jogging, il aurait juré avoir rêvé. Il avait pourtant toujours mal à la tête. Cette douleur déchirante qui l'empêchait toujours d'ouvrir la porte entrouverte de sa mémoire réfractaire.

Se retournant, il trouva sur la table de nuit une plaquette de paracétamol et un verre d'eau fraîche. Il avala un comprimé et se concentra pour remettre ses idées en ordre… 'Hee-chan' qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? D'où avait-il sorti ça ? Est-ce que c'était le nom du beau métisse ? C'était ridicule comme nom. Un surnom peut-être… Ils étaient donc assez proches pour qu'il ait le droit de mutiler son nom à sa guise. Et cette sensation lorsqu'il avait touché sa peau… Comme si ce contact si futile avait réveillé un besoin enfoui au plus profond de son corps, le besoin de toucher cet homme, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne…

Tout était si flou et si évident en même temps, comme si tout était là devant lui mais qu'il avait eut besoin de lunettes abonnées absentes. Il avait plus la sensation d'être aveugle plutôt qu'amnésique. Les réponses étaient devant lui, il en était certain.

- - -

Trois semaines avaient passées. Ann frappa à la porte de Duo (chose assez inhabituelle pour être notée). C'est avec une grande surprise qu'il ouvrit à un flyer. Ann agitait sous son nez une petite affiche fluo. La lui collant dans les mains avec ordre de la lire, la jeune fille s'invita à entrer et s'installa dans le canapé.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est un concours de danse.

- Oui je vois bien, mais quel rapport avec moi ?

- J'ai besoin d'argent, j'ai un peu abusé au poker ces dernières semaines et j'ai perdu beaucoup.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Nan sérieusement, j'ai besoin de ton aide Duo. Je te le demande sincèrement, je ne pourrais jamais trouver une telle somme et ces types vont me faire la peau si jamais je les paye pas samedi prochain !

- Tu leurs dois combien exactement ?

- Bah avec les intérêts… 9 468 dollars.

- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai pas une telle somme !

- Mais justement ! Je ne te demande pas de me prêter l'argent, je veux que tu m'aides à le gagner. Le premier prix du concours de danse c'est un chèque de 10 000 dollars. Y a pas meilleur danseur que toi, tu pourrais gagner même avec un phoque pour partenaire !

- Et c'est toi qui fais le phoque ?

- Très drôle ! Tu es d'accords alors ?

- …Bon, je crois que j'ai pas le choix.

- Merci !!! T'es un ange ! »

Ann lui sauta au cou et Duo se demanda dans quelle galère il était encore en train d'embarquer de son plein gré.

- - -

Le jour du concours de danse arriva. Duo avait appris à Ann toutes les danses de salon, ils avaient beaucoup travaillé et ils étaient devenus en quelques semaines aussi doués qu'un couple de danseurs professionnels. Ils avaient bon espoir d'arriver premiers, il le fallait.

Le natté portait un magnifique costar blanc et sa partenaire une sublime robe blanche, parée de mousseline aérienne, brodée de perles argent qui répondaient à ses talons aiguilles également couleur argent. Ils étaient superbes tous les deux et ils étaient prêts à faire montre de leur talent.

Les danses se succédèrent, pendant des heures, ils dansèrent tout ce qui était imaginable et même plus. Au fil des danses, les couples se faisaient sortir les uns après les autres et au moment de la valse finale, il ne restait plus que cinq couples en lice. Une petite pause leur fut accordée avant la dernière épreuve et Ann en profita pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ann n'était toujours pas revenue et le jury commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement. C'est alors que le gardien du bâtiment fit son entrée, servant de béquille à une jolie brune en robe blanche et argent et surtout en larmes.

« - Je l'ai trouvée en bas des escaliers, elle s'est foulée la cheville.

- Je suis désolée Duo, on va devoir déclarer forfait. »

L'Américain baissa la tête et le jury, un peu déçu, ordonna aux musiciens de se remettre en place.

« - Attendez ! Si ça ne dérange personne, je vais danser avec lui. »

Encore une fois sorti de nul part, le beau métisse asiatique fit son apparition salvatrice. Vêtu d'un costume noir orné d'une cravate bleue cobalt divinement accordée à ses yeux. Duo ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir face à lui. Tant pis, il suivrait son instinct et puis point. Il espérait seulement que ça suffirait.

Le jury accepta l'entrée en scène de l'asiatique et ils eurent droit aux railleries des autres danseurs sur l'harmonie impossible en danse entre deux hommes. N'écoutant rien, ils se mirent en place et les violons commencèrent à jouer.

Ses mains sur lui, leurs pas parfaitement synchronisés, comme s'il anticipait chacun de ses mouvements, ils évoluaient ensemble au millimètre près, Duo ne s'en étonnait même pas. Il savait qu'il avait déjà dansé avec lui… pas en boîte, vraiment dansé, comme ils étaient en train de le faire… une valse Viennoise pareille à celle-ci, il entendait un deuxième orchestre couvrir celui-ci et il ferma les yeux.

Duo avait 17 ans, il était avec lui, ses yeux cobalts rivés aux siens, ils tourbillonnaient en une valse parfaite sur les luxueux tapis Persans d'un des grands salons du palais du Royaume de Sank.

La valse s'arrêta sur une dernière note de violon et ils cessèrent de danser. Duo cherchait le regard de l'asiatique qui le fuyait encore. Il fut interrompu par le jury qui l'annonçait gagnant du concours. Les quatre autres couples finalistes avaient ravalé leurs railleries et faisaient une tête d'enterrement, Ann avait hurlé de joie, toujours soutenue par le gardien qu'elle avait bien faillit faire tomber.

Duo lui était loin de toute cette euphorie, il avait refermé les yeux. Il essayait de retenir les souvenirs d'un adolescent soldat, pilote de Gundam, mais avant tout fou amoureux de son coéquipier Japonais. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais le Japonais en question avait disparu.

Faisant fi de tout le monde et de la joie hystérique de Ann, il se mit à courir, descendit les escaliers tapissés de velours rouge, manqua de s'étaler sur le marbre blanc et sortit du bâtiment. Il pleuvait des cordes et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Le souffle coupé par sa course soudaine, trempé par la pluie battante, ce fut un cri déchirant qui fendit le noir de la nuit. Le natté hurlait le nom de Heero. Il l'appelait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le Japonais s'arrêta net, il attendit que Duo l'ai rejoint puis se retourna et lui fit face.

« - Je sais tout. Je sais qui je suis et je sais qui tu es. Comment j'ai put oublier ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que ma mémoire efface la personne la plus importante de cette planète à mes yeux ?

- Tu a été pris dans un incendie. On a pas réussi à te sortir de là à temps et le plafond s'est effondré sur toi. On a ensuite été obligés de fuir et on a perdu ta trace, jusqu'à il y a deux mois, quand je t'ai retrouvé par hasard dans la base de donnée des Preventers comme chef d'unité. »

Le natté gifla le Japonais de toutes ses forces. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui mettre son poing sur la figure, la gifle lui paraissait plus humiliante.

Sans répondre à l'agression, l'asiatique tourna les talons et reparti.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment t'as put jouer avec moi comme ça ?

- Parce que tu ne te souvenais pas de tes sentiments pour moi, je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer ça et je ne voulais pas être la cause d'un énième traumatisme. »

Il lui avait répondu sans se retourner, il avait juste interrompu sa route quelques secondes et il disparut dans la nuit, laissant Duo tomber à genoux et hurler de frustration sous la pluie diluvienne.

- - -

Duo se réveilla en sursaut à 4h du matin. C'était devenu récurent, il rêvait toutes les nuit de Heero et à chaque fois, son rêve tournait au cauchemar enflammé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas revu le jeune métisse depuis le soir du concours. Comment avait-il put penser une seule seconde que Heero avait joué avec lui ? Plutôt que de lui dire toute la vérité et de le choquer, il n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de réveiller ses souvenirs, dansant avec lui encore et encore, comme avant. Duo se mettait à sa place, il comprenait pourquoi il avait toujours refusé de le regarder. Comment danser avec celui qu'on aime sans recevoir la moindre tendresse, comment danser avec lui en se disant qu'on ne doit pas lui dire 'Je t'aime', qu'on ne doit pas le toucher tendrement ni même le regarder amoureusement… Heero a eut un courage hallucinant de faire tout ça, son regard l'aurait trahi, voilà pourquoi il ne l'a jamais regardé dans les yeux, sauf quand la colère a put dissimuler son amour quelques secondes.

Duo devait retrouver le Japonais, et vite. Il se mit à réfléchir, il se remémora tous les lieux où il pourrait trouver Heero dans cette ville…

A 7h du matin, Duo s'était posté devant un kiosque à journaux. A 7h05, un métisse asiatique sortait de la boulangerie voisine et se dirigeait vers le kiosque en question.

« - Bonjour.

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu achètes toujours toutes les éditions internationales tous les matins à ce que je vois…

- Je fais mon boulot, c'est tout.

- Je t'offre un café ? J'habite à deux rues d'ici.

- Pourquoi pas. »

- - -

Duo ouvrit la porte de son trois pièces et invita Heero à entrer.

« - Voilà, c'est ici que je vis. Ce n'est pas grand mais pour moi tout seul c'est amplement suffisant.

- Tu vis seul ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- La fille que j'ai vue avec toi…

- Ann ? C'est juste une amie, elle squatte le canapé assez souvent, mais elle n'habite pas ici. Je fais le café…

- Hum. »

Pendant que Duo branchait la cafetière dans son coin cuisine, Heero s'assit sur le canapé, pourtant il paraissait préoccupé et l'Américain n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer.

« - Heero, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien du tout pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Arrête ! Je te connais mieux que personne et…

- Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ?! Ca fait des années que je te cherche, tu n'as pas été capable de me reconnaître quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu m'as traité comme un étranger, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a fait mal, tu…

- J'étais amnésique !!! Comment est-ce que tu peux me reprocher ça ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se sentir perdu dans son propre corps. De se réveiller un matin dans un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas, de ne pas savoir ni ce qu'on fait là et ce qui s'est passé. De n'avoir aucun soutien, personne vers qui se tourner parce qu'on ne connaît personne et même pas cet homme dans le miroir… Tu ne sais rien.

- Mais toi non plus tu ne sais rien, tu te pose en victime mais tu ne cherches pas à savoir ce que j'ai fais ces dernières années, tu te fous de savoir qui je suis devenu !

- Tu te crois supérieur à moi en ayant passé des mois à me surveiller sans jamais me dire qui tu étais et surtout qui j'étais moi ?!

- Tu ne veux pas comprendre. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Je crois aussi. Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu sais où est la porte.

- Merci, je ne suis pas amnésique moi et je suis un grand garçon. »

L'ancien pilote du Wing partit en claquant la porte. Duo bu à lui tout seul l'intégralité de la cafetière qu'il venait de préparer et commença à faire un peu de ménage pour calmer ses nerfs.

Il était en train d'étendre son linge lorsque sa porte d'entrée vola. Il n'eut même pas le temps de saisir son arme à sa ceinture qu'il sentit déjà la pointe affutée d'un sabre chinois sous son menton. Un jeune homme dont les cheveux noirs de jais coupés au carré volaient au vent, le fixait de ses deux perçants onyx cachés derrière de petites lunettes rectangulaires.

« - Va falloir qu'on discute Maxwell…

- Wufei ? »

Le Chinois raconta à Duo comment Heero s'était effondré après cet incendie où ils l'avaient perdu. Il lui expliqua qu'au fil des mois, seuls le Japonais et Quatre n'avaient jamais cessé de croire qu'il était en vie quand tout le monde leur répétait qu'il serait forcément revenu si ça avait été le cas. Duo écouta patiemment mais lorsque Wufei lui raconta la tentative de suicide du pilote 01, il ne put pas retenir ses larmes… Quelques jours après que Heero ait retrouvé sa trace, il avait volontairement croisé Duo plusieurs fois, à la boulangerie, au marché, à la terrasse d'un café assis à la table voisine, en boîte ou simplement dans la rue, s'arrangeant pour toujours être sur son passage. Mais Duo ne l'avais jamais reconnu et lorsque le Japonais avait compris qu'il pourchassait un amour qui ne lui reviendrait jamais, il s'était pendu. C'était Trowa qui l'avait trouvé, accroché à une poutre. Il avait passé des jours en soins intensifs et avait dut réapprendre beaucoup de choses, plus jamais il ne pourrait piloter un MS, son cerveau ayant manqué d'oxygène trop longtemps, il en gardait de relativement graves séquelles.

Duo était profondément choqué de ce qu'il apprenait. Jamais il n'aurait put imaginer que le glaçon dont il était amoureux puisse en arriver là un jour. Mais parfois même les gens que l'on croit fort ne peuvent plus tenir et s'écroulent…

Le Chinois tendit au natté un morceau de papier avec une adresse griffonnée dessus.

« - Si tu veux le voir Maxwell, tu le trouveras là, c'est le seul endroit où il se sente encore à peut près bien.

- Merci Wufei, je suis content de te retrouver.

- Moi aussi.

- Et puis ça te vas bien les lunettes…

- J'en ai toujours porté tu sais… c'est juste que je ne les mettais pas souvent, maintenant j'y suis obligé.

- Je vais le chercher, je te laisse les clés, tu fermeras derrière toi. Et merci encore.

- De rien. »

- - -

Duo arriva à l'adresse dite. Ce n'était qu'un vieux hangar délabré qui paraissait ne plus tenir debout que par un douteux miracle. Poussant la porte, il y vit de gigantesques masses de métal et de fils. Cinq sphères de composants électroniques et de plaques de… gundanium. Les cockpits.

L'Américain se dirigea vers le cockpit du Wing (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait) et en activa l'ouverture.

Il trouva Heero dans son siège de pilotage, les mains vissées sur des commandes qui n'étaient depuis longtemps plus reliées à rien… Il dormait, un très léger sourire au coin des lèvres, à peine perceptible, il dormait, serein.

« - Heero ?

- …

- Hee-chan… ?

- Hum. »

L'Américain s'approcha, tout doucement, s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et embrassa ses paupières. Le Japonais ouvrit les yeux, encore légèrement endormi, se demandant s'il rêvait ou si Duo était vraiment là.

« - Je suis désolé Hee-chan. Pardonne-moi.

- Nan c'est moi, je suis un idiot, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé, je n'avais pas à te le reprocher.

- I love you Hee-chan.

- Daisuki da yo Duo. »

S'en suivit un baiser passionné. Le baiser de retrouvailles de deux amants liés par les horreurs de la guerres et séparés par le tumulte de la vie. Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus, leurs langues partant dans une valse historique. Le Japonais laissa ses mains courir le long du dos du natté, se faufilant bientôt sous son t-shirt lorsque l'Américain lui enleva totalement le sien. Heero détacha la ceinture du natté et, plongeant la main dans son boxer, saisit son érection naissante, s'appliquant vivement à la rendre bien plus importante encore.

Duo détacha puis baissa un peu le pantalon de son amant et commença à frotter leurs membres l'un contre l'autre. Le désir devenait de plus en irrépressible mais de toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de se retenir. Duo enleva complètement son jean et son boxer et se replaça là où il se trouvait précédemment, se penchant sur le jeune métisse et lui murmurant à l'oreille, un très léger 'prend-moi Heero'. Un ordre impérieux dicté par l'amour de sa vie que le Japonais ne se fit pas répéter. Saisissant les fesses musclées de l'Américain dans chacune de ses mains il les écarta pour aider Duo à s'empaler sur lui. C'était si bon, Heero ne l'avait pas touché depuis si longtemps, et il cru bien jouir immédiatement, il eut un mal fou à se retenir. Aucun autre corps ne lui convenait mieux que celui du natté, ils étaient définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre et ce sur tous les tableaux, personne n'aurait put soutenir le contraire.

De longues minutes passées à danser leur danse préférée, à monter et descendre le long du membre tendu de son amant, Duo se libéra enfin et Heero décolla à son tour. Le pilote 02 gardant son amant en lui s'affala sur le Japonais, le serrant dans ses bras. L'asiatique le nez dans le creux de son cou respirait son parfum à pleins poumons. Ce qu'ils étaient bien comme ça…

- - -

« - Duo…

- Hum.

- Comment as-tu sut où me trouver ?

- Wufei est passé chez moi m'agresser et me raconter au passage tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Tout ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé que tu ne puisse plus piloter, c'est de ma faute.

- Non, ne dis pas ça, c'est uniquement moi et ma connerie qui sommes responsables. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Et puis tu sais bien que je ne suis heureux qu'aux commandes du Wing.

- D'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais imaginer faire un jour l'amour dans le cockpit d'un Gundam, encore moins le Wing… »

Les rires de deux amoureux résonnèrent dans le vieux hangar et marquèrent le début d'une nouvelle vie pour chacun d'eux ensemble.

OWARI !!!

4h02 - 22/06/2009

Et bah c'était laborieux ! Du grand n'importe quoi cette fic, elle est totalement partie en live. Le lemon final aurait dut se passer dans le salon de Duo après qu'il soit allé chercher Heero à 7h du matin mais ça a dégénéré en engueulade et claquage de porte. Mon inspiration est une sale traitresse, c'est officiel. Et puis je me suis rendue compte à la moitié du lemon qu'à l'origine j'avais mis Duo en seme et Heero en uke, ça aussi c'est passé à la trappe, mon inspi en a décidé autrement, je vais donc aller corriger le marquage de la fic avant de la publier.

En tout cas j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plut, je suis désolée de ne plus écrire autant qu'avant, mais comme je le disais, mon inspiration est officiellement devenue une traitresse qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire et un grand grand merci à ceux et celles qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews. Je vous adore !

Kisu.

Sano.


End file.
